


Let Me Down Slowly

by amortentiallysweet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentiallysweet/pseuds/amortentiallysweet
Summary: His hands were all over his body. He felt his skin meeting his own, it seemed like he was touching him everywhere and all what was wrong was suddenly right. He let himself being pushed on a nearby sofa, watching him pull his sweater over his head. His exposed skin looked so soft, so tempting to touch. Harry stretched out his hand and carefully caressed Draco’s pale skin with his fingertips. Harry had been enjoying his sex times with Draco, yet he couldn't help but notice mixed feelings starting to cover up his mind, too. "One last time", he thought to himself one night, "one last time and then I'm done", knowing he didn't really mean it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 53





	Let Me Down Slowly

His hands were all over his body. He felt his skin meeting his own, it seemed like he was touching him everywhere and all what was wrong was suddenly right. He let himself being pushed on a nearby sofa, watching him pull his sweater over his head. His exposed skin looked so soft, so tempting to touch. Harry stretched out his hand and carefully caressed Draco’s pale skin with his fingertips. There was a silence between them that was louder than anything that they have ever heard before. The doubtful thoughts they dealt with before had mysteriously vanished and been replaced with deep hunger. 

Draco leaned back his head, closing his eyes in enjoyment as Harry pulled him closer by his waist. He bent down to meet his face and pressed his lips on Harry’s. It felt like an explosion in his guts the moment he sensed Draco’s tongue over his lips, asking for permission to enter. Again, he felt his hands everywhere. He did not want it to stop, ever. Harry’s brain was shut quiet. There was no room, no time for thoughts, there was only time to feel. And as he pulled Draco closer, drifting his hands alongside his exposed stomach, he noticed how the Slytherin’s body tensed with every touch. 

Soon, Draco laid on top of Harry, their feet entangled, hands all over each other’s body, neither of them willing to stop. Why stopping when it felt so right? He felt his kisses on his lips, his neck but he wanted more. With a quick move, Harry put off his shirt, threw it aside and longingly pulled Draco down onto him. Goose bumps spread over his body as he felt his cold touch on his naked skin. His lips searched for Draco’s and almost desperately pressed his own against his, feeling his whole body under excitement on top of him. 

***

As Draco’s body lost all its tension and limply dropped on Harry’s, they both knew the connection they just had shared had vanished. Breathing heavily, Harry straightened and rested his upper body on his elbows. Looking upon Draco’s blonde hair, he tried to think of what was going to happen now. The movement had also brought back life to the Slytherin, who started crawling back on his knees, fully exposing Harry’s and his own naked body. He did not dare to look at Harry, though, instead he covered his parts and stood up at once. Of course, Harry had been aware that there would be no cuddling or whatsoever. It was Draco Malfoy who he was with after all. Nonetheless, Harry could not deny the tiny, almost not recognisable, yet existing, amount of disappointment that had come alive as he watched Draco hastily putting on his clothes. 

Somehow being infected by Draco’s sudden embarrassment of his naked body, Harry also pulled his underwear and jeans over his legs, however not taking his eyes off Draco. Would he be leaving without saying a word, he thought as he reached for his sweater. 

“What’s your plan?”, he finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had been lingering between them. 

“My plan?”, Draco said plainly while lacing up his shoes. 

It suddenly seemed as though he was in a terrible rush. And he still had not looked at Harry once. 

“What are you gonna tell the other Slytherins?” 

“What do you mean? What am I supposed to tell them?”, Draco responded. 

Even though Harry knew their ‘intercourse sessions’ would remain a secret of course, it hurt somewhere in his chest, seeing how little these small sessions meant for Draco. Not that it meant much to Harry, obviously, but for some reason it hurt. 

“Well, you’ve got a little bit of a ‘I’ve just received a hand job’-face”, Harry said with a small grin. “And a rather good one by the look of your pink cheeks, if you ask me.” 

Now Draco raised his head, resting his grey eyes upon Harry’s face. 

“The fuck you talking about?”, he said, sounding more alarmed than he probably wanted to. 

“You look like you’ve just been fucked, Draco.” 

For some seconds, neither said anything. It was only Draco’s relentless, inscrutable look as he stared down Harry that lingered in the air, waiting to be redeemed by an answer. 

“You don’t look better”, he finally replied, lacing up his other shoe and then stood up. 

Harry chuckled as he pulled his sweater over his head and also moved onto his feet. His legs still felt a bit wobbly, but so did his brain and his mind as he looked upon Draco. He was so close. The Slytherin took a glimpse around himself. He clearly wanted to leave. The tiny amount of disappointed was reactivated again, although Harry had to admit he was surprised Draco had not taken off yet. Instead he was still here, not knowing how to put an appropriate ending to this secret session. 

“I’ll see you around then”, he then said, lifting his hand goodbye. 

“See you”, Harry replied and formed his mouth to a small grin, although he actually felt like pressing his mouth on Draco’s again and again. 

But instead, he watched him walk out of the Room of Requirement through its heavy doors, leaving him shaken with the same hunger that had rushed through him when they first had touched.

It would have taken him one step to place his hands around Draco’s neck to pull him closer and kiss him.

Feeling rather numb and stirred up, Harry entered the Gryffindor common room through the portrait hole after he had woken up the Fat Lady. Luckily, she had been too sleepy to be angry with him and she had fallen back to sleep the moment she had opened the doorway. The common room was empty. It must have been past 1am by now, Harry had lost track of time while being in the Room of Requirement. It was the fourth time he had met Draco there now and each had been the same. Only that Harry’s feelings had not stayed the same. 

With a deep, frustrated sigh he sat down on his favourite armchair by the fireplace and started staring into the embers. He felt tired. Whether it was because of the sex he just had or because of how mistreated he felt, he had no idea. But was he even right to feel mistreated? Draco and he had never actually discussed about what they had been doing. So, was it his own fault that he felt this pain every time when Draco would leave the room as if he just wanted to disappear from Harry’s sight? Probably. They had never signed any contract where it specifically said that catching feelings was problematic. 

Only it was. 

Because now Harry had to deal with all kind of emotions at once whenever he looked at Draco undressing, Draco caressing his skin, Draco moaning audibly while coming – and Draco leaving without any sign of prospect for a repetition. That is, Harry thought, running his fingers through his hair, until he would find a note in his bag telling, or rather ordering, him to pay a visit to the Room of Requirement. And although he had fought many fights against his inner voice already that warned him of going, he had always lost. And yet he had never regretted going, at least not until it was all said and done and Draco couldn’t leave fast enough. 

But it was his own fault. Why would he fall for Draco Malfoy in the first place? He was being his fuck toy in the end, was he not? There wasn’t even anything good about him anyway. Draco had always had something evil with him. But hadn’t Harry, too? 

Harry shook his head, trying to escape his thoughts as usually after realising the emotional pressure they brought with them. Instead of letting himself being confronted with the truth and consequences, he shut them out once more and made his way up into the dormitory. Neville’s snores filled the empty air, meeting Harry’s thankfulness. He undressed and changed into his sleep wear, then finally lay down underneath his warm blankets and stared at the dark ceiling above him. Before he had closed the heavy curtains of his bed, he had taken a long glimpse at Ron’s bed. 

Would he ever be able to tell Ron, his best friend, about this? 

Harry sighed quietly, covering his eyes with his forearms. 

He felt like an idiot, trying to confront Draco with the fact that he had not told his friends when he had not done it himself either. Maybe he just had to take the first step into that direction. But for what? Harry grinned bitterly. He just could not see Draco Malfoy exposing his own sex affair to his fellow Slytherins. He turned onto his left side, his arms resting limply next him. For Draco, Harry was nothing more than a sex tool, an object even. And he could not imagine anything else than that, taking further steps or not, Harry would never be more than that. He changed sides and rested his head on his hands. 

Eventually, his thoughts kept spinning him into another confusing yet deep sleep, making him wake up as clueless as he had been the night before. 

“I think I gained weight”, said Ron as he loaded another pile of pancakes on his plate. 

Hermione who sat opposite of him just rolled her eyes, swallowing her comment on how it was no miracle considering the amount of pancakes he had had for breakfast this year alone. Instead, she kept quiet and devoted her attention to her own plate. 

“I mean how could one not gain weight with this”, Ron spread his arms wide open, “breakfast. House elves really deserve an award for this, honestly.” 

“A proper free life with rights would do too”, Hermione said dryly. 

“Oh, give it a rest already, Hermione.” 

“Not until something happens”, she replied. 

“Harry, you must have gained even more than I have. I mean you don’t exactly get fed well at your Uncle’s, do you?”, Ron said now chewing on his big chunk of pancakes with syrup, trying to escape another discussion on discrimination of house elves with Hermione. 

But Harry had not paid attention to his friends at all. His mind had been somewhere else, in the Room of Requirement to be exact. And in his head, he was not having breakfast nor participating in any debate on house elves either. Draco Malfoy gave a loud laughter at the Slytherin’s table and with a start Harry was brought back to reality. Ron gave him a friendly jug with his elbow. 

“You good, Harry? Been having a weird stare, mate.” 

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine, just remembered I haven’t finished that essay for Professor Binns tomorrow yet”, Harry lied. 

He quickly picked up his fork and shoved some scrambled eggs into his mouth. 

“That’s what you’re thinking about when you have this”, again Ron spread out his arms demonstratively, “in front of you?” 

“Not everyone is as much obsessed with food as you are, Ronald”, Hermione said reproachfully. 

Draco had rose from the Slytherin’s table, drawing Harry’s attention back to him again, which he was not too mad about. He really did not stand Ron’s and Hermione’s little fights. He was thankful for every reason that allowed him to escape their annoying bickering. He watched Draco walk along the Great Hall when the Slytherin suddenly met his eyes. Like lightning striking into a tree, his body was instantly filled with electricity. He almost did not notice how he stood up from the table, his gaze still upon Draco until Ron gave him yet another jab with the elbow. 

“Where are you going?”, he asked, his mouth full of pancakes. 

“I forgot my book for Potions, don’t wait for me.” 

Harry did not wait for them to react, he knew he couldn’t have used a more stupid excuse, but he was sure that Draco wanted him to follow him and he had already left the Great Hall. Before either Hermione or Ron could intervene, he picked up his bag and rushed along the Gryffindor table towards the great door. But when he arrived at the entrance hall in front of the Great Hall’s door, there was no sign of Malfoy. 

Harry looked around, pretending to wait for someone as a group of students passed by to get into the Great Hall. 

But what had he expected? That Malfoy would be waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs? 

Pathetic. 

He couldn’t go back to Hermione and Ron since he had told them he was going back to get his Potions book, but he also didn’t want to be too early for Potions. Harry started mounting up the stairs making his way to the Gryffindor common room. That was probably the right thing to do. Yesterday had again proven how little he meant to Draco while somehow, and Harry really didn’t understand how, the Slytherin did mean a great deal to Harry. Suddenly he felt like the biggest idiot. He had interpreted Draco’s gaze as an order to follow him when he had probably just stared at Harry for no reason at all. 

Harry was just about to take the last staircase to get to the Fat Lady’s portrait when a first year pulled at his robes. 

“Excuse me”, he said shyly. 

Harry spun around. 

“What is it?”

Realising that it was Harry Potter he was talking to, the boy’s face turned into a terrible red and his eyes became round and shiny. 

“Spit it out”, Harry said impatiently as he had seen that reaction as it seemed his entire life. 

“I was asked to give you this.” 

The boy withdrew a piece of parchment, tidily folded, and stretched it out. His head even seemed to bow a tiny bit as he gave Harry the note. Feeling rather embarrassed to have received half a bow from a first year, he took the parchment and pocketed it quickly. 

“Thanks”, he said, turned on the heel and continued walking up the stairs. He still felt the boy’s shiny, round eyes staring at him as he distanced himself. 

Holding the parchment tightly in his hand, he rushed past some third years when he arrived in front of the Fat Lady’s portrait. But instead of saying the password and entering the common room through the hole, he walked around the corner and stopped. He felt the folded parchment in his clutched fist. His heartbeat started beating horribly fast as he started unfolding it. It could have been only one person, sending him secret messages. Though it was not at all Malfoy’s style to be so careless to give random people secret notes. And passing them to him, Harry Potter, although they both were supposedly known as enemies. The parchment revealed a tidy handwriting, each word beautifully written. 

“Meet me in the Prefect’s bathroom, fifth floor. Tonight.” 

And next to that, it said Water rose. Harry guessed that was the password for said bathroom. At once, he felt the usual excitement pumping through his body, the doubling of his heartbeat and the usual noise in his ears that made him blank out everything else around him. 

But should he go? 

Reality run him over. He kept staring at the piece of parchment, Draco’s handwriting looked so tidy, so neat, yet so curved and inviting. He heard students coming out of the portrait hole. He felt pathetic. Here he was, hiding behind a corner, clutching a piece of paper in his hand that had been written by Draco Malfoy who invited him to use him as sex tool yet another time. And still, he was contemplating on whether he should go or ignore him, keeping his pride and just move on with his life. Given the arrogant and indifferent attitude that Draco had been showing him, it felt like the right thing to do. It wasn’t like he did not have any other problems anyway; he should be focusing on school and then there was also Voldemort. And still he was intrigued by the idea of being with Draco Malfoy, it was as though the secrecy allowed him to feel something else than being Harry Potter, being the boy who lived. With Malfoy, he felt different, changed, detached, and even understood. Somehow more alive. 

In the end, Harry blamed the handwriting. 

There had not been a logical explanation for his actions, but neither for Draco’s. After all it was him who had given that piece of parchment to a first year. And Harry would not be surprised if in some days people were going to be shocking rumours about Draco Malfoy and him. 

***

His heart was throbbing inside his chest when he approached the familiar door on the fifth floor. It was past bedtime and the castle was dead silent. He was used to wander around in the middle of the night – after all, he had been doing this his entire school life, hadn’t he? – but this night was different. Nervous, he kept tugging at his Invisibility Cloak, his neck felt stiff from stretching it into all directions. Was he already inside? He did not understand why he felt this nervous. In the end, everything was like usual. He took one more breath, then he came to a halt in front of the entrance of the Prefects’ bathroom. Embarrassed, he supressed a sudden urge of eavesdropping at the door to receive information whether Draco was already waiting for him. 

One more breath and he whispered the password. 

Smoothly, the door swung open. The soft light of the moon shone through the great windows and fell upon the pool in the middle. The air was damp which, as Harry discovered, was because somebody had already filled the pool with water.

“You’re late”, said a familiar voice from the pool. 

Harry blinked twice. Then he recognised Draco. His blond hair equalled the white foam and his pale skin made him become one entity with the brightly glistening water. Harry grabb,ed the Cloak and pulled it from his head. 

Draco raised his arms and rested them on the pool’s edge. His eyes fixed Harry’s now, who blankly stared back. He wanted to slide into the warm water, wanted to touch Draco’s soft skin,underneath the foam where everything was hidden. But at the same time, he felt like this was exactly what Draco wanted and Harry’s confusing feelings did not seem to let this happen.

Yet tempted by the steam, Harry slowing approached the pool. His gaze had dropped and was now facing the water. He felt Draco’s eyes on him.   
“Aren’t you coming in?”, Draco asked, his voice rather impatient than longing. 

Harry shrugged. As much as he wanted to slide into the pool and just feel Draco, he also felt his heart aching by the knowledge of the Slytherin’s indifference and he sat down next to the pool instead. He removed his pants and let his legs dive into the warm, comforting water.

Draco let out a deep sigh. 

“Why so upset?”, he asked. “Sad because you got another E from Professor Snape?” 

He sneered and Harry felt more anger rushing through him. Yet, he stayed quiet. He didn’t understand his resentment either. It was as though somebody had actuated a switch inside him, and he finally realised how much damage their intercourses had been doing to him. Silently, he drove his fingertips over the water’s surface.   
Draco moaned, annoyed. Nevertheless, he made some strokes to cross the pool and finally crossed his arms upon the pool’s edge, now fixing Harry with an intense look that Harry was barely able to hold. They were so close now, Draco’s elbow nearly touched Harry’s leg. Nothing between them but water. 

“Honestly, Potter, if you thought I came here only to listen to your worries about life and death, you’re very mistaken.” 

For a second, Harry felt like all his hopes that had been built up when Malfoy had come all the way across the pool to comfort him, shattered into pieces. He did not care after all and he, Harry, couldn’t handle this any longer. His heart was aching. His stupid, stupid heart that had decided to belong to Draco now, it was bleeding at the Slyherin’s words. 

Harry nodded. The water around his feet felt hot when he realised how frozen he felt inside. 

“You want me to fuck you?”, he asked Draco, still not looking at him. 

Draco chuckled next to him, but it was not a sympathetic chuckle. 

“No, I want you to teach me how to swim”, he replied sarcastically. 

Now, Harry fixed his eyes. 

“How long do you think this was going to be like this?”, he asked. 

Draco stared back. His expression was still strong; however, Harry saw how he was barely holding onto his monotone gaze. His mask was crumbling. 

“What the fuck are you talking about”, he said. 

Harry dropped his gaze and observed the waves his feet created. 

“Potter, don’t act like a fucking child now.” 

Harry sighed. His heart was dripping. 

“This is the last time”, he said quietly. 

“The last time what?”, Draco shot back, clearly upset. 

Harry turned his eyes at him again, thoroughly studying Draco’s face. His heart was pounding in his chest when he realised how much he liked looking into those eyes, observing them, touching his temples as he did, caressing them with kisses. And a part in him started screaming and rebelling against Harry, that he should not do this, that it would break him. 

But Draco was already breaking him. And he would shatter him if he kept doing this. 

“Talk, for Lord’s sake!” 

Draco looked furious now, although Harry sensed some desperation in his voice, too. 

“I will not be your sex toy, Malfoy.” 

He had raised his head powerfully as he had shouted those words, feeling how all emotions escaped his lips. Both shocked by this sudden outburst, Draco and Harry stared at each other. And again, Harry saw the Slytherin’s mask fading, only if it was for just one second. There was something else behind it. There was more, probably more than Malfoy knew and understood himself. 

Harry took a deep, trembling breath. 

“So if you want me now”, he dropped his gaze and looked at his hands, “you can have me. But for the last time.” 

Harry sighed, suddenly realising the relief that was being set free by just talking about what had been bothering his heart. And before anything, he found himself speaking about things that had been spinning around his mind.

“I can’t help it, Draco, it’s just that I can’t do it anymore. I can’t fuck you and-“ 

He stopped. Was this the right place and time to tell Draco Malfoy that he had been developing actual romantic feelings for him? 

Draco still had not made any sound nor movement or sign that he was still there. And when Harry lifted his head, he found him still staring at Harry. And Harry felt exposed. Not that he had planned on saying more than necessary, in fact he hadn’t even been certain if he was going to tell him at all, but wasn’t Malfoy supposed to say at least something? 

“I’m enjoying this, I really do, but…”, Harry started rambling helplessly as he grew more and more irritated by Draco’s ongoing silence. 

“But what?” 

Malfoy’s sharp voice disrupted Harry’s stream of thoughts. His face was still stone cold. 

“But this can’t be happening anymore.” 

“You just said you enjoyed it”, Draco frowned. He almost sounded offended. At least, he had stopped wearing his monotone masquerade.

“And I did”, Harry said honestly, relieved that the Slytherin had decided to finally react. 

“So, what’s the problem?”, Draco asked. 

But Harry knew he did not mean it in any empathetic way. The Slytherin did not want to hear about Harry’s problems on why he could not allow him to fuck him anymore. He wanted to humiliate him. And at this point, Harry wondered why he was even here, explaining himself to Malfoy, who he knew would not give a single fuck about Harry and his feelings. 

So he just stared back into Draco’s beautiful, pale face. 

“Look, you can’t just let this happen for weeks and then all of a sudden decide to stop and expect me to just understand”, Draco said.

He run his fingers through his wet hair, sighing loudly. Harry snorted. 

“Can’t imagine you would want to understand,” he replied. 

Malfoy looked at him, frowning irritably. 

“Why would I not?” 

Harry shrugged, moving his feet in the water producing some waves that softly splashed against Draco’s arms.

“Well, you don’t care about people”, he then said. 

He glanced at Malfoy. His face seemed to have hardened, his jaw was strained, and his gaze changed. His eyes were fixing Harry’s, though behind them Harry could see his mind racing. The water around them was quiet now. It was only the faint lapping of water from the faucets that disrupted the muffling silence between them. And inside Harry, an uncomfortable feeling was looming as he watched Draco’s dispassionate face. Then the Slytherin raised his eyebrows and shrugged rather indifferently. 

“Guess I don’t”, he said. 

Why did Harry even believe that Malfoy probably wanted to understand? His heart ached. He felt angry, sad, heartbroken and disappointed. And he could not handle all these emotions, whirling up his mind, each trying to break through the clouds of thoughts. His head was a mess, he needed to sort things up, now. 

“But I do”, he blurted out, desperate to tell the truth, to get rid of his thoughts. 

Draco sneered. 

“Yeah, I know. Harry Potter cares for the world. Everyone knows that.” 

“Shut up, will you?”, Harry said sharply. 

Draco rolled his eyes, though his face showed a sign of surprise by the sudden change of Harry’s tone and he started examining him attentively. Maybe for the first time this night. And maybe it was that considerate expression that Malfoy was wearing now, or maybe it was a moment of madness caused by his chaos of thoughts that lead to Harry’s surrender. 

He felt his shoulders heavy and his head dropping as he took a deep breath. Then, against his will, he started chuckling and looked at Draco who watched him with great confusion. 

“What the fuck, Potter?” 

“This is great”, Harry shook his head, still smiling sarcastically. 

He knew why he had started laughing. It was his self-defensive system working so that he wouldn’t reveal his thoughts to Draco’s stupid, all of a sudden, keen face.   
“Would you please stop laughing like a madman? You freak me out”, Malfoy said, still examining Harry with a frown. 

“I know what would actually freak you out”, Harry mumbled, hating himself for saying this out loud. 

“Is this”, Draco raised an arm and demonstrated between himself and Harry, “supposed to make me understand what the heck is going on?”

He snorted. 

“Because it doesn’t, it’s just fucking confusing.” 

He dropped his arm and water splashed violently over Harry’s legs.

Harry clenched his teeth, too afraid to open his mouth because he didn’t trust himself for not saying anything stupid. And he stayed silent. 

“Potter. Seriously, if you don’t want to do this anymore, then why are you still here?”

There it was. The question that Harry had been asking himself, although he knew the answer exactly. In his head it made perfectly sense. He had developed feelings for Draco Malfoy. In his mind, it sounded crazy, but it seemed logical now. In his mind, it was okay, it sounded okay, even manageable. But in reality, Harry knew it was dumb, stupid and absolutely insane. This was never going to work out. He should have never come to meet him here; he should have gone on with his life. But here he was now, next to Draco, by the bathtub of the Prefects’ bathroom, helplessly in love with the Slytherin, knowing that his feelings were one sided. So which answer was the one to give Draco? 

He heard Draco moaning loudly next to him. Then he felt light waves splashing softly against his legs as the Slytherin had started moving closer to him. And when Harry lifted his head, his eyes met Malfoy’s. His gaze was tender, and there was something about him that made him look like an entirely different person. 

The water’s surface was framing his neck, as Draco’s eyes started examining Harry thoroughly again. Then he finally raised his voice again. 

“So, are you going to tell me now or what?” 

“It’s not that easy to explain”, Harry said, desperately. 

Go, said a small voice inside his head, just leave. 

“Am I boring you?”, Draco suggested, smirking.

“No.” 

“Well good, that would have been embarrassing.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted. Of course. 

“Do you fuck Weasley now?” 

“What the- no!” 

“Good, that would have been even more embarrassing. I mean I’m sure I’m better than that dickhead”, Draco laughed. 

“Shut up.” 

“Or is it Granger?”, Malfoy tilted his neck playfully. “Or Longbottom? Oh please, don’t let it be him, Potter.” 

Harry’s thoughts were spinning. 

“It’s you, okay?”, he said loudly. 

Draco fell silent, lifting his eyebrows in surprise. 

“And what about me, Potter?”, he asked then. 

Harry took a deep breath, looking carefully at his hands, examining his nails. 

“It’s you”, he repeated quiet, realising that there was no going back now. His feelings were already laying on the tip of his tongue, ready to be exposed. He fixed Draco’s eyes. The moonlight was being reflected on them, he saw the water’s surface shining and suddenly it didn’t seem to be so stupid at all. 

“I’ve been falling in love with you.” 

Harry was lost in Draco’s eyes. He didn’t perceive anything but the reflecting light in them, but his head was quiet. His mind had stopped racing and he felt light again. His shoulders didn’t feel heavy anymore. And then he felt Draco’s lips. They were wet and cold but unbelievably soft. And then he heard his voice. 

“I thought you’d never say it.” 

And Harry kissed Malfoy’s wet lips again and again until the Slytherin interrupted them again. 

“You know”, he said, breathing tenderly against Harry’s skin, “sometimes I do care about people. And sometimes even a bit more about one person than others.” 

Harry’s heart burst because he knew it couldn’t get any better than this, and this was enough for him. He might have had given his heart to Draco Malfoy unwillingly, but right now he realised he might not have been the only one in this room with an empty chest.


End file.
